stantonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clary Fletcher
"I am the best neurosurgeon in Europe. If anyone can save her it's me. I can save her and I will." Dr Clarissa "Clary" Jane Fletcher D.M. M.R.C.S. is one of the world's best and youngest neurosurgeons and orthopaedic doctors. She graduated from med school when she was 23 and has worked at London Hospital for three years after doing her internship there. Her intern, Cassiopeia Williams, is the sister of Mercury and Clary is married to Liam Stanton. History Born in Beijing, China, when her parents (both renown doctors) were on sabatical, Clary knew she wanted to be a doctor from a young age. She graduated second in her class, but says she technically came first as the person who came "first" ended up failing their internship due to a fling with the Chief Resident who was married. Meeting Liam She tends to Liam Stanton's injuries after a fight at his sister's wedding, Madeleine Stanton (marrying Lukas Schmitt). She says that he'll have to stay in overnight and Liam dubs her "Dr Fit". When she comes out of Liam's room, Cassie says she thinks she knows him. Clary warns her to stay away after Cassie says who she thinks it is, but Cassie ignores her. She discharges Liam the next day and confronts Cassie for ignoring her. In 4.6, she makes her relationship with Liam official, much to the distaste of Cassie who although said Liam should move on, clearly thinks her sister's spirit still wants Liam. Clary tells Cassie to move on. She's happy with Freddy Lutz so why can't Clary be? As an attending, Clary has rights over Cassie who agrees to let her be happy. Tower Bridge Fire In the Tower Bridge phenomenon, Clary, alongside Cassie and other doctors, helps save the numerous amounts of casualties, one of whom is Josephine Shelby, her possible future sister-in-law. She manages to save her from a brain haemorrhage and later kisses Liam who thanks her for saving his sister-in-law’s life. London Shooting She worked alongside Cassie during the shooting to save 114 lives, however lost 35 people. During the aftermath, Clary was very busy and suffered during surgery due to frequent migraines due to stress. When Liam needs her the most, she isn't there (Mercury's birthday). Losing Cassie and Marrying Liam In 5.8, after hinting a departure in 5.7, Cassie Williams finally leaves, after being offered a permanent job in Edinburgh in the Cardio department. Clary is particularly upset as she mentored Cassie and she knows how much Cassie means to Liam. However in 5.9, Clary and Liam decide to get engaged. The engagement agreement is followed up by an engagement party in 6.4. Series 6 ends with Clary and Liam getting hitched, however Josephine organised for Cassie to receive an invitation to the wedding on Mudhdhoo Island, Maldives, much to Clary and Liam's surprise and happiness. Retiring from Orthopaedics In Series 7, Clary decided to hang up her ortho days and decided to purely pursue a neuro career, due to the overlap in her schedule between the two areas. She says it was a tough decision but one she’s happy about.